Aurea
by Harlett
Summary: La mujer que debía de estar al lado de Xanxus, todos imaginaban, debía ser hermosa, poderosa, peligrosa y prestigiosa. De su oscuro mundo. Por eso ahora se preguntaban cómo es que la mujer que él había escogido no tuviera esas cualidades. Ella no era así. Pero a él no le importaba, solo le bastaba una cosa: él la quería. Y sobre todo, ella a él. KX.


**AUREA**

¿Y ahora esto? ¿Yo con lo mismo? Yep.  
Ideas que no terminaron por encajar del todo con **Canvas**, que eran originalmente de esa historia. Así que irán aparte, más enfocadas a la línea argumental de **Miscalculation**.

Sin orden cronológico.  
Extensión variable.

Aquellas razones por las que no es _tan_ disfuncional el 95X como aparenta. Y por el mero hecho de jugar con la idea… y con Xanxus :D

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**°O°** **Hay razones que la razón nunca entenderá... °O°**

**...**

**Ignorancia y Engaños**

**.**

**.**

Ella era ingenua. Si, lo sabía.

Era torpe. Incluso más de lo que la gente solía pensar o ver.

Inocente. Demasiado, en exceso, en niveles peligrosos y mortales, de tal forma que atentaba contra sus instintos de autoprotección y supervivencia.

Cálida. Más que el Sol en un día frío.

Amable. Quizás hasta con su peor enemigo. Si es que tuviera alguno, claro esta.

¿Crédula? Ja. Esa palabra podría ser su segundo nombre.

Frágil. Hasta las uñas.

¿Distraída…? Uhm. Si y mucho…

… y también un tanto oportunista, pueril y más que nada, una chica que aún se mantenía con vida a veces, gracias a su mera buena suerte. Y a un montón de supervisión de sus muchos amigos y conocidos.

Eso y muchas otras cosas más era, o _es _mejor dicho, lo que aparentemente definen a la anteriormente conocida Sasagawa Kyoko.

Sí, a pesar de lo que creyera la gente, Kyoko sabía muy de sobra lo que ellos opinaban de ella. No era ignorante a sus juicios, a sus tratos y opiniones.

No estaba ciega del todo. No como el mundo imaginaba.

Quizás tuviera que ver con el hecho que la gente tenía la ridícula costumbre de pensar que todo eso que veían en su simpático ser, era el sinónimo de ser **estúpida**.

…

…

…

Por favor.

¿Cómo el mundo seguía relacionando una cosa con la otra?

¿Cómo seguían sin ver todas las otras cualidades ocultas bajo esas capas de inocencia y torpeza? ¿Cómo se dejaban engañar a sí mismos?

Nunca antes se lo habían cuestionados ellos mismos, pero ella si se lo había cuestionado. Desde muy pequeña, de hecho. Había comenzado como un juego el dejarles creer lo que quisieran de ella, era divertido como la trataban. Después miro con decepción y frustración que por lo visto nunca nadie iba a ver más allá de su dulce sonrisa y lindos ojos. Incluso su propio hermano mayor, incluso Haru. Hana no del todo. Afortunadamente.

Desencantada por este hecho, se había resignado a seguir con las apariencias. En esperanza que alguien viera más allá de sí. Y viera las cosas como son y no como creen que sean. Para dar la oportunidad de ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de ella.

Para ver que una cosa no significaba exactamente la otra.

Para comenzar, Kyoko no tenía la cabeza llena de aire. Era buena estudiante y saber cocinar no era cualquier cosa. Y si bien hablaba y era honesta, diciendo las cosas de corazón, no implicaba que no pensara antes de abrir la boca o lo que dijera fuera cien por ciento cursi. Se necesitaba valor para eso e incluso _inteligencia_ _emocional_ para alcanzar al otro. Cosa que muchos no poseían.

Ser un tanto lenta a veces en reaccionar, captar cosas al aire o leer entre líneas, no implicaba que no fuera capaz de comprender una situación del todo. Sí era capaz de notar los cambios de humor o de apariencia de alguien, era porque tenía la capacidad de observación y paciencia. Que decidiera no abrir la boca para comentar algo al respecto, era su decisión. Aparentemente la gente se sentía a gusto mientras ella se mantuviera fuera del asunto, a veces. Ella los dejaba ser felices con su aparente ignorancia.

Si parecía que las cosas que ella hacía parecían fáciles o sencillas, desde una tarea escolar a alguna delicia culinaria, era porque ella había aprendido a hacerlas bien, de forma constante hasta haber memorizado su desarrollo. Era constante, era terca, era persistente y acomedida. No era cosa de magia ni suerte. La gente tenía la idea que ella no tenía la capaz de concentrarse o esforzarse, que todo le caía del cielo o algo así. Como si no le costara trabajo. Hn.

Pero la gente no podía ver más allá de su cara bonita y su grácil cuerpo.

La dulce voz y las lindas cortesías.

Y como no podían comprender o no querían entender que ella era más que todo eso, las personas no podían creer cómo fue posible que beata criatura como ella, terminara liada con semejante hombre…

Más que un hombre, aquella bestia disfrazada de persona…

¿Por qué de que otra forma podría describirse al líder de Varia?

Si, aquel sujeto: violento, rudo, grosero, arrogante y feroz. Tipo de batalla y brutalidad. De acciones y hechos. Usualmente irracional, impaciente y poca caridad.

El mundo los conocía como la Bella y la Bestia. Una imagen bastante atrayente, pero que no dejaba de ser un misterio su relación.

Y cada vez que alguien (demasiado curioso, demasiado estúpido, demasiado valiente) le cuestionaba lo mismo a la _signora_ de Varia (usualmente en privado, pocos eran demasiado idiotas como para hacerlo frente a su esposo) Kyoko solo sonreía.

No una sonrisa amable y dulzona. Era un gesto afable, si, pero con una sombra de enigma, diversión y una buena dosis inconfundible de paciencia e indulgencia (Esa clase de paciencia, casi al punto del cansancio, que posee un profesor tras repetir una y mil veces la misma lección y todos seguían sin comprender, pero no se rendía en su trabajo)

Tal gesto era resultado por el mero hecho de la inocente pregunta, Kyoko no podía evitar preguntarse entonces ¿Quién era ahora el ingenuo o el distraído?

La gente seguía sin entender o atar los cabos sueltos, aparentemente.

Es cierto que la nipona civil y el mafioso italiano hayan terminado juntos, fue cosas de innumerables y particulares situaciones durante varios años, resultado que nadie podría haber previsto, ni ellos mismos. Pero fuera de eso, para ella era perfectamente normal que al final así hubieran terminado las cosas. La gente, incluso sus personas queridas más cercanas, seguía sin creerse el asunto y entender porque sigue siendo tan estable su relación tras tanto tiempo.

Para ella esto funcionaba perfectamente. También para él obviamente. Y mientras funcionara para él, significaba que significaba bien para todos. Jodanse los demás.

Con decir que Squalo y los demás miembros habían, no solo accedido o aceptado la situación/relación, la habían comprendido mejor que muchos otros con menos tendencias psicópatas que ellos y supuestamente mayor capacidad social.

Ellos eran, a juicio de la nipona, como cualquier pareja: con sus altos y bajos, con los problemas de gajes del oficio de él, bobas discrepancias, cenas pospuestas, buenos entendimientos y complementos, discusiones sin sentido, ropa sucia fuera del bote, berrinches y uno que otro chantaje. Agregando una que otra cuestión de vida o muerte, exceso de alcohol y armas, fuera de eso eran demasiado comunes ellos dos como amantes.

¿Qué era lo raro?

¿Qué era lo que el mundo no comprendía?

Él tenía sus desperfectos, muchos, grandes, visibles, demasiado evidentes. ¡Horrorosamente notables pues!

Y todas las cosas buenas sobre Xanxus… las pocas cosas decentes de él, ocultas bajo capas y capas de malas palabras y alcohol, allí estaban, allí seguían. Kyoko las había encontrado cuando muchos otros no habían sido capaces de pasar la primer barrera.

Un mérito que la gente no le daba con justicia porque seguía sin ver esas aptitudes en ella.

Porque la joven, aparte de todas las calificaciones pasadas sobre su persona, ella también era terca, dedicada, perseverante y paciente, si bien no era del todo valiente como para considerarse superhéroe, poseía el coraje de hacer lo que era justo y correcto. Para juzgar y tener el valor de decir las cosas a la cara. (que más de una vez propiciaba un disparo, una copa arrojada a su cabeza o un cualquier arma apuntada a su persona) Era delicada más no _débil_. Solo así fue como pudo descubrir que había más allá de la bestia, y más que domarla a la criatura salvaje (cosa que no había sido su intención, pero fue un efecto parcial secundario muy bienvenido y no mal usado por ella), la acepto y la admiro, aprendió a convivir con ella y a apreciarla, a amarla.

¿Quién era el ingenuo o el bobo entonces?

Las personas no comprendían la sencillez del asunto. Todo estaba perfectamente claro.

Ella lo quería, lo admiraba, lo respetaba y lo amaba por sus aspectos buenos y malos, por todo ello.

Por qué tanto de desperfectos como aciertos, había algo en común que ella le agradecía infinitamente a este vicioso hombre: su terrible y devastadora **honestidad**.

Xanxus se expresaba de tal forma que, en el idioma que hablara, lo convertía blasfemo con su boca, y siempre todas sus palabrotas acompañadas por un golpe, una mala mirada o un disparo a matar, sin olvidar su opresora e implacable capacidad de decir la verdad. Sin pelos en la lengua, con brutal honestidad decía lo que pensaba y tal como lo pensaba.

No disfrazaba las cosas, no las endulzaba ni las ocultaba, no se andaba con rodeos. No tenía miedo de la reacción de la gente. Al diablo las susceptibilidades y el miedo a la verdad y a los hechos de la realidad.

En _casa _(mansión/castillo/base/fortaleza, como quisieran llamarle, solía variar) cuando él la veía, haciendo alguna de sus _tonterías _(bordando, haciendo ejercicio, leyendo una historia romanticona, llorando al ver una película, tomando el té con sus pastelitos, demás cosas, incluyendo sus clases de idiomas) él no tardaba ni dudaba en decir que era una estúpida o una desocupada, o ambas.

Ella no era masoquista. No porque ella sonriera tímida o tiernamente cada vez que él le decía ese improperio, significaba que le gustara la mala vida o era una pobre mártir que no sabía cómo defenderse, que no se tenía autorespeto, o estaba chiflada. No, la sonrisa era por sentir alegre y agradecida que fuera honesto con ella.

Repitiendo, Kyoko no había perdido la cabeza. Por más raro que fuera su convicción.

Ella agradecía mucho el hecho que Xanxus valorara por lo que ella era y muy pocos podían apreciar.

Por no pensar que era una muñeca de porcelana que solo tenía la capacidad de verse bien, que no podía ensuciarse ni debía romperse. Que fuera a sucumbir ante el primer golpecito de viento.

Porque él le decía lo que pensaba de ella, aunque si fuera sin mucho tacto o de manera hosca, pero era cierto, genuino y sin intenciones de calmarla y hacerla creer que el mundo era un lugar feliz y seguro.

Todo era relativo. Considerando que el hombre solía disparar a quemarropa en lugar de decir Buenos Días, el que le dijera alguna sandez de vez en cuando, era su modo sutil de expresarse y comunicarse con ella. En público, claro está; en privado… mejor no discutirlo por ahora.

Xanxus le podía decir que ella era torpe, infantil y soñadora. Porque parecía siempre querer romper su burbuja en lugar de mantenerla y dejarla seguir en su mundo rosa. No por herirla, si no porque él perfectamente sabía que ella podía tolerar eso y más.

Ella era feliz con semejante hombre lleno de defectos y maldiciones, pero también de honestidad y cruda verdad.

Ella no le tenía miedo a la verdad. Le temía más a la ignorancia y la indiferencia, a la mentira.

Alguien que a pesar de decirle que era sosa, nunca le ocultaba las cosas, nunca le decía mentiras para hacerla sentir mejor. No era alguien que se alegrara que en verdad se creyera embustes ajenos, pensando que era por su bien.

Ella no era una enclenque, no era inútil, no era cobarde.

Porque él no pensaba que ella fuera débil.

Porqué ella no merecía ser engañada.

Porqué era una mayor ofensa y daño para ella el querer mantenerla al margen, al engañarla, mentirle y dejarla atrás.

Porqué merecía ser respetada.

Quizás él jamás dijera esto en voz alta a los demás. Solo a ella en íntimos momentos, sin muchas palabras, con más acciones y gestos de los que era capaz. Con una mirada o una caricia.

Pero a ella le bastaba que esta persona que amaba, lo supiera. Aunque más de medio mundo la creyera inútil, delicada y vana, que no comprendieran porque ella era feliz con él a pesar de sus tratos.

Y ella le creía. Obviamente. Después de todo, él la había escogido a ella por sobre todas las demás mujeres en el mundo para tomarla como suya y honrarla haciéndola su esposa.

Él, siendo un hombre viciosamente honesto, no podía haber mayor declaración de amor y compromiso, que tenerla a su lado y el mundo dijera lo que quisiera ¿o no?

**¿Comentarios, quejas, traumas, chismes, amenazas o pasteles?**


End file.
